A Mistake
A Mistake is the first story in my fanfic series which is called Once Upon The End Prologue Headmaster Grimm bent over his oak desk as he was talking to a frightened Apple White. "If Raven continues on this dangerous path, stories will disappear into thin air. You must, and I mean, you must, push Raven out of this outlandish rebellion. "But how, headmaster, how?" "Try to trick her into living out the story early." "But I haven't finished kingdom management yet!" "What would you prefer? A perfect kingdom that might not get the chance to exist or a kingdom that would be a perfect kingdom with a perfect queen? The pair were standing now, Apple donning an angry flush on her face. "I know what I need to do." "Good." Apple left for her dorm to think and write in her diary. Chapter 1 Apple had a solid plan. She would sneak a poisoned peach into Raven's desk. Raven hated peaches. Raven would give the peach to Apple, Apple would eat the peach, and Daring will kiss her and she would own a kingdom. Simple. Apple heard the doorknob squeak and raven entered the room. She headed toward the desk and opened it. Her eyes spotted the peach;Apple could tell.Raven took a look around the room, picked it up, and took a large bite. "NO!" Exclaimed Apple. It was too late, Raven was already mid-air. Something went wrong. Apple remembered it now, Raven disliked raspberries, not peaches. Apple has royally messed up. Chapter 2 It took 1 hour to explain her mistake to every single teacher and write down every punishment on a paper. It took 1.5 hours to put the posters up to get someone to kiss Raven. It took 5 minutes until somebody finally came in after the deadlined time. "Are you sure that she needs to be kissed?" Asked Daring, who was dared by his friend to take up the request. "Yes, are you ready?" Asked Apple. "Well, won't you be jealous?" "If you kissed her and she woke up, it wasn't meant to be. "Are you sure?" "Go ahead." Dexter leaned in and pecked Raven on her lips. To a relieved Daring, she stayed put. Then Dexter walked into the room, with Cupid alongside him. Silently, he walked in and kissed her. Cupid started smiling when nothing happened, but tried to mask it. More people showed up, and this ordeal took 2 hours. Apple was getting tired. She started keeping track of what was said. There were 3 people saying "Do I have to do this?" 4 said "Wait, I thought Apple fell asleep and we had to kiss her!" 2 were forced in. The 3 little pigs all said "where's that house blowing wolf when you need him?" 1 guy woke her up. He wore a thick black cloak, and never showed his face. He simply walked in, kissed her, and when her eyes started to flutter, he fleeced away. "What the hex happened?" Asked Raven as she got up, "I accidentally poisoned you and then a mysterious stranger got you up." Said Apple "I wonder who he is." "Me too." Chapter 3 Apple fled from the room, just before the poisoning sunk in for Raven "YOU WHAT!?!?" Yelled Raven. Her first stop was the library. There had to be a good hiding place here! She crouched under a table and waited silently. After a minute or two, nobody came. She crept out from under the table and sighed in relief. She sprawled into a large, soft chair and decided right then and there, that she would find Raven's cloaked kisser. After she took a nap, of course. She woke up at the evening, just around dinner. She looked around the library and smiled. Nobody here except a few guys that were standing up to leave. "Wait!" She sprang up out of her seat, and ran to the boys, who quickly fell into a loving glance at the sight of her. All but one boy, who was focused on a rather difficult button on his cloak. "Hello, do any of you remember seeing Raven this morning?" Most of the boys shrugged. Except the one, still focused on his button, nodded vaguely. "When did you see her?" She asked. This boy was the main suspect, so far, at least. "This morning, remember?" The bent head looked up. "You made me kiss her." It was Daring. "Sorry, this guy woke her up and I'm trying to figure out who he is." Apple waved and glided out of the door. This was going to be harder than she thought. Chapter 4 She plopped onto a bench in the Charmiteria for dinner. The meal was steak and salad bar. She peeked over to Ashlynn, to see if she was looking. Apple rushed to the serving station and covertly got steak and her salad. Ashlynn would hate knowing that Apple was eating steak. She sat at her table and gulped up the steak, then ate her salad. A boy sat next to her while she was still face-deep in her steak. He was poking at his salad, only just to notice Apple's face covered in grease smothered among her face. "Anyone sitting here?" He asked, trying to focus on the table instead of the grease that was spread along her face. "No. What's your name?" She asked. "Charming, Dashing Charming." He said, draping his cloak over the back of his chair. "I've had the hardest day. I poisoned my friend, and some cloaked guy swept in, woke her up, and now I have to find him." Sighed Apple, still groggy from her nap. "Well, I think I know who woke Raven up, but she'll have to meet him in secret." Said Dashing. "I never said I poisoned Raven." "Okay, I'll admit it. I woke her up. But no one can know. Especially Dexter. He will kill me." "I won't, but I will set up that secret meeting with you and Raven, just so you can meet your true love." Finalized Apple. All that needed to be done now is some explanation, then it could all be sorted out. The End, is just the beginning. Category:Fanfiction Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:Once Upon The End Story Series